In a Maestro's Arms
by CLASSICDUH
Summary: Christine wants to see Erik's face. But what if she can accept what she sees? Based on Yeston/Kopit.
1. Chapter 1

"_If your mother could look upon your face with happiness and love, why can't anyone else?_"

He stared at her with warning, until he just about cracked and died of want...need for love! He unloosened the string that held his mask in place, carefully removing it in hopes she would accept him... But he heard no squeal, no shout of unbelievable fright. He was actually confused, how could a woman as beautiful as she was look at him like that...with her eyes glistening and pretty. She smiled, stroking his cheek that was so rough with scars and body tissue she didn't know how to react.

She didn't know whether to shout or to kiss him to death. He must have been shunned, but then again, he truly was. According to the story Gerard told her, his mother was the only person on earth that actually cared for him, that actually loved him. His eyes, though very gentle, shed the worst tears imaginable. She wiped them away as quickly as she could, though he would keep producing new ones.

Then she knelt down in front of him, doing something neither of them thought they would do...she kissed him. The kiss was so powerful, yet so sweet, like a young child's first love. She enjoyed kissing him, the mere taste of red wine on his lips was so delicious, especially because it was his. From now on, any kiss, would be his kiss, she would kiss, nor fondle anyone else but him. They were now chained, chained by one kiss.

"Oh God, Maestro! I didn't know you could kiss so well!"

"I suppose it is one of the many talents I withhold."

"Your suspicion is right."

She grinned, sealing her lips onto his for a lusty kiss that could make her melt in his arms. He pulled her closer, her body heat causing him excitement. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still sitting with him on the picnic blanket, and he made a move each of them would regret...he tilted her back to lay on the faux grass of his faux forest. Her eyes stared up at him with uncertainty as he released her lips and quickly unbuttoned the bodice of her gown. She smiled at him, how she smiled he did not know, but he accepted her warm offer of love.

Her pulled the gown off of her and kissed every visible, smooth part of skin on her body. Her eyes flew back in mild ecstacy, grazing her tongue across the edge of her swollen, kissed lips. He carefully made quick work of her corset as she laid there and enjoyed his warm, pianist fingers make work of her body. While one hand unlaced her corset, the other hand pulled down her bloomers. He threw the clothing items across the faux forest and licked each breast once, not really knowing the way around her, but guessing as of what to do to her.

He thought before continuing the journey of her body, then deciding to undress himself. Christine looked up, she thought it was unfair that her poor Maestro had to undress himself, so she helped him out a bit. She unbuttoned his vest, loosened the cumberbund, and removed his buckle-engraved belt. She pushed each button out of the loop of his trousers, the slowly unzipped them. When she pulled them down to his knees, his erection sprung out at her. Her mouth went dry, her hands holding gently onto him, and she was confused at what to do next.

_Should I touch it? _She slowly let one hand envelope the mass of his manhood, so scared to do so though. She stared at him, uncertain of exactly what to do, when finally he showed her by guiding her shy hand to stroke it. She caught on, stroking him carefully, very cautious not to leave a scar on his body. Then she noticed a long pattern of criss-cross scar all along his thighs, but didn't say anything, just stared at him with sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You have so many scars... What happened?" he hesitated, thinking of what to say to her that would make her happy again.

"My life... But don't worry about it! Now that I have you..." he kissed the top of her head,"I am very happy."

She smiled and kissed him back with gentle pressure. He carefully fondled her breasts, being sure not to leave his disgusting marks on her beautiful body. He truly was happy, he had finally gotten a chance of love he had not known. But he, being fifteen years older than her, didn't know she would be the woman that would come and save him from this state of depressing loneliness. She was the woman who came, the Angel that flew from Heaven just to be with him...he couldn't believe. A woman so glorious as Christine was more than willing to just give herself up to him.

It was beautiful thought, each of them together, maybe having a few children along the way. _Her children... What a magnificent gift to receive! _He bore into her eyes, feeling her fragile body shiver beneath him. He kissed her once more, savoring the distant taste of sweet, berries on her lips. Then he pushed her down, wild as she was, and entered into her quickly...

xXxXxXxXx

"Wow!.. That was so...amazing!" he stared at her, happy that he had lost his virginity to this woman.

"It was, wasn't it?"

He lay beside her, on the faux grass by the blanket, her breathing calmed and slow. She let her hand fall from her shoulder onto the top of his manly chest, his head immediately turned to her. Though very ashamed of his nudity, he managed to kiss her with gentleness.

"You're divine."

"I think you mean YOU are, Maestro."

He stared happily at his new lover, forgetting all of his dark past and living in what was now created for him by the hands of a woman...a world of brightness and light.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine rose off of the faux grass, her new lover nude and cold. She took the picnic blanket she was laying on and wrapped it around him for warmth. Gathering her clothes, she rushed to the lavatory and drew a hot bath. She hopped into the tub and waited as the water ran. Turning off the faucets, she soaked away the sweat of lovemaking. She was still very sore from it as well.

After her bath, she rushed out, dressed into fresh clothing. When she turned around, her Maestro stood behind her, staring at her beautiful body. She looked down in his palm, there was something shining and twinkling with jewels. He took her hand and knelt before her, showing her the ring.

"Christine?.."

"You don't even have to speak..."

She knelt down with him, kissing him as he happily slid the ring on her finger. She released, knowing it was now time for rehearsal. She stood up and rushed to the entrance hall of his home, his larger hand stopping her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to rehearsal." she kissed him gently and dropped his hand,"I'll see you soon."

She rushed up and pushed open the door to the foyer, running into the main entrance hall of the Opera House. She rushed upstairs to her dressing room, meeting Gerard who was sitting on her sofa.

"Oh, hello."

"You look just like Madeleine."

"What?"

"Erik's mother. She was a very happy person, especially after the first time we made love... Which brings me to another question?" he walked over to Christine, keeping a good distance away from her,"I heard screaming last night. It was like orgasmic screaming... Can you explain that?"

Christine was a good girl, she would tell him that they... Well, it was only a fact what they did, she couldn't deny that. She thought of what to tell him, but she couldn't tell him anything but the truth.

"Erik and I..." she stared at him nervously, not knowing what to say,"...made love."

"Y-you?.." Gerard fell down onto the sofa again, scratching his head, trying to make sense of what Christine said.

"You made love with him?!"

"Please don't be angry with me!" she knelt before him, pleading for his fatherly blessing.

"I'm not angry with you... I'm happy."

"Wh-?"

"What you did for Erik may have just saved him from losing his sanity. I mean it, he was going insane because of his loss of womanly love. You making love to him may have just saved his life..."

"But Gerard..."

"Yes?"

"There are two other things..."

"Well, speak up."

"Well, we, Erm, didn't use any protection...and... We're married now."

"What?!"

She let him look at her wedding ring, the beautiful one that Erik had given her. Gerard examined it with cautiousness, the ring was newly bought... Erik must have bought it himself, but why? For her? Then he pieced it all together, marriage! That was what Erik was asking for blessings for!

"God!"

"What!?"

"That's why he wanted my blessings! Christine, he's been wanting this for years!"

"Wanting what?"

"Christine, ever since he first saw your face he's been wanting you so badly!"

"He...he's been wanting me?!"

"Yes... Why?"

"Secretly, I have been, too."

"You..." Gerard clasped his hands against his mouth, in shock of what she said and who she meant it towards.

"Yes. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well, it only is because of what I told him."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that there was no way on earth a woman of your status would ever love him. And yet, here you are, bedding him and now betrothed to him."

Christine looked down at her feet, ashamed that she had done this to him. Being told all his life that a woman would never love him, and then marrying her?

LaTeR oN!

Erik got busy turning his 'home' into a more safer place, keeping the thought of being a newlywed in his head to smirk at. Then Gerard stepped in and watched what he was doing, making a bridge over the lake. Erik rushed to the upper area of his 'home', Christine's room, which was now theirs. Gerard quickly followed behind, rushing up the stairs as quick as his elderly feet could carry him.

He rushed through the door of the room and looked around at what Erik had changed, not much. He kept the picture of his mother, he added a brand new painting of Christine, and he moved a piano up.

"Did I specifically tell you to leave?!"

"I heard!"

Erik stared at him, confused and wide-eyed. He sat on the floor, right below Gerard, and looked up at him with regret.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"I didn't say that."

"Who told you anyway?"

"Christine... She is a really kind-hearted woman."

"She is. Especially if she's willing to marry a monster like me."

"You're not a monster, Erik!"

"I suppose you'd say that!", he stood up, towering over him as usual,"You're always so optimistic! Every time I try to find happiness there's always the same regret that comes with it! And it's because!.."

"Erik!" he sat on the bed this time, watching Gerard walk over and sit beside him,"You need to calm down..."

Erik was deep in thought, about all things really. He twirled his fingers together and looked down at Gerard.

"Why do you insist on coming down here?"

"Because...because I am your father."

"Hmm. I was wondering when you would tell me."

"You knew?"

"Well, there are somethings that a man just has to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Three months had quickly flown by. On this day, Erik stayed at 'home', waiting for Christine to come back from her regular rehearsals. The production of _Faust _was coming up again, and as usual, she won the lead role. While Erik sat alone at the dining table, Gerard came down to visit again. Though his visits were regular, because of their marriage, Erik solemnly enjoyed his company. Gerard sat with him at the table, staring at his empty plate, which was strange for Erik.

"You ate?"

"Yes, and?"

"You never eat."

"Yes, it's strange. But I'll grow accustomed to it as I have everything else."

Just as he said that, Christine came running down the stairs with a big grin on her face. She ran as fast as she could to Erik, hopping onto his lap and hugging him tightly.

"I went to see the doctor today!"

"And? What's wrong?"

"Erik, how do you feel...about a brand new baby?"

"A b-baby? Christine, that's-" Erik felt nasious at the word, a baby?,"If you'll excuse me!"

He flung Christine off of his lap and ran over the lake, going to only God knows where.

"I thought he'd be happy."

Christine broke down into tears, crying on Gerard's knee as he did his best to comfort her.

"Are you really pregnant with his child?"

"Yes! I've been having all the symptoms and I've had about five tests run!.. I just don't understand. I thought he would be happy. I thought he would love having children with me!"

"I don't think it's the fact about having children that is making him crazy. Maybe it's just the duty of being father to all of your children. And in my opinion, I can't wait to see my beautiful grandchild."

She sighed, pressing her head onto his knee with a little more pressure than before. Erik rushed back in and watched as his father continued rubbing her tears away. _I should be there for her. _He rushed over to where she was, lifting her into his arms and kissing whatever possible hurt away. He rubbed her cute, little nose up the length of his face.

"Erik, I am still going to have the baby, right?"

"If you really want the child, then you may have him...or her."

She smiled happily at him and kissed him again, licking the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

ThE nExT dAy!

"Erik!"

"What?"

He ran into the bedroom, looking immediately at her stomach which had swollen much more. He smiled and rushed to touch her, feeling the soft fabric of her chemise beneath his fingertips and the rise of her tummy. He pressed his ear to her stomach and could feel the gentle kicking of a baby's foot.

"How long has it been?"

"As of today, five months."

"Five months pregnant!"

Gerard came into the room just as Erik lifted his head from her stomach. He went over to the couple, both surprised and yet happy that he was here. _This is getting old. When will he leave us at peace!? _

"Hello."

"Look, father, it's not that I don't love your company, but why are you always down here?"

"I just thought I'd tell you, that with your money, Carlotta is gone forever."

"Thank you so much! But, I have a more important matter to deal with."

Erik rushed out, leaving Christine and Gerard behind. Christine wouldn't take it though, so she ran after him.

"Erik, wait!"

"Yes?" he turned around to face her.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to the doctor. When you give birth, you will have all the attention you need." he bent down and gently pecked her on the lips,"I love you, dear. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye."

She watched as he left, Gerard coming behind her to touch her stomach.

"May I?"

"Sure!"

He knelt down and felt the kick of the baby against his ear. He smiled, missing the sensation of being a new father. He thought back to when Madeleine gave birth to Erik...

_"Gerard!"_

_She couldn't bare the thought of giving birth to a bastard, it was a sin to her just as using the lords name in vain. And she was ready, but I wasn't. So, in an attempt to save the baby, I rushed her over to the barnyard by the Opera Garnier, which was right by an underground tavern. She was pushing it out, the pain causing her to grasp onto my hand and scream loudly._

_She cried out, a little head peeping in and out of her body. She pushed harder, hard enough to shatter her waist. She pushed again, then a baby was out, but I was gone for the first sight of the baby. I was busy getting her food to support the baby._

_When I came back in, she smiled down at a small bundle, kissing its face over and over again. I handed her the apple I came back with and she enjoyed it thoroughly. But when she showed me the newborn, I didn't know what to think..._

"Gerard? Gerard!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just...in thought." Erik stood by Christine, checking his pocket watch.

"It's almost midnight. You should get going."

Gerard stood up, shaking Erik's hand and giving Christine one last hug. She stared up at Erik as Gerard left, kissing him again.

"Oh, Erik!"

"What?"

"Nothing. I just feel so...complete."

She kissed him once more before laying in bed, patting the opposite side for him to lay by her. Erik nodded and went to lay beside her in bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist, spooning her body weight, sleeping together as one.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine, now eight months pregnant, layed in bed asleep. It was at least six in the morning, according to the grandfather clock on the wall. She rolled her eyes, feeling around for Erik but realizing he was not in bed with her. _Damn him! He should be here! _She climbed painfully out of bed, making her way over to the staircase to see Erik playing a soothing song on his violin. It always made her happy to watch him play, even though she was in a temper like this.

She stumbled slowly down the stairs, walking over to Erik whom put down the violin and ran to Christine.

"Darling, you should be in bed."

"I was just wondering where you went."

"I always get up at this time of day. But you should all the rest you can before you have to give birth. Your due next week, my dear."

"You always tell me that!"

"It's true. Now, if I promise to lay in bed with you, will you rest?" she smirked, kissing his bloated lips.

"Yes."

Erik guided her up the staircase and lifted her into his arms once they reached the top. He carried her to bed, not caring how heavy she was due to pregnancy. _Mmm, she is still my wife, still my lover too. And soon, to complete, a baby will top off the rest. _He turned her waist around, bending her knees to spoon her in his. He kissed her once more, now knowing that she was completely asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gerard was doing regular inspection around the Opera House, everything seeming in order when little Meg Giry came running to him.

"Monsieur Gerard?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Christine is? No one has seen her for months, ever since last rehearsal actually. And she looked sort of...um...bigger in the middle."

"She's pregnant."

"What?!"

Gerard was rushing into his office, realizing he had just blurted out the wrong thing. But Meg, as curious as she was, had to know about Christine's pregnancy.

"Monsieur, please, I am her best friend! Tell me! Who's the father?!"

"Your mother, she knows the Opera Ghost! Right?"

"Yes. But what does-"

"I can tell you nothing else but he is the father."

"The Opera Ghost is!-"

"Yes! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some personal matters to-"

Gerard was interrupted by loud, high-pitched screaming coming from the walls, it sounded like someone was in pain. Meg was immediately confused and she asked...

"What is that?"

"It's, um, it's the Opera Ghost! Don't worry. He won't-"

"No. It sounds more high-pitched than that. Just like Chri-... Christine?"

"Um, I have to go!"

"Monsieur! Please!"

Gerard kept running until he was sure that Meg was out of sight. He ran into the lobby, over to the statuette of an Angel, pulling the head and entering into stone caverns only he knew of. He quickly rushed down the crooked stairs, the screaming closer and more painful to his ear drums. The screaming turned into muffled whimpers and cries. These painful cries sounded firmiliar though, like a woman giving birth... GIVING BIRTH!?

He ran faster, headed towards the upstairs bedrooms of Erik's 'home'. And what he saw was indeed Christine giving birth, premature birth. He rushed to stand at her other side, the side Erik did not watch over, he was there as a grandfather.

"Father, please! What do I do?!"

"Um, hold her hand! She'll need something to squeeze." Erik bent down beside Christine and squeezed her hand, her eyes filling with tears because of the painful contractions,"Now, um, lift the sheets up." Erik did so with the other hand and made quick pace of it,"Her gown as well." Erik pulled up the skirt of her gown, watching the blood pour out of her body, followed by a small head.

"Oh my God! What did I do to her!?"

"It's the body's natural response! She'll be fine!"

"You're positive!?"

"Yes, believe me!"

Erik nodded quickly, watching as Christine lifted her head with closed eyes, pushing the baby out. Gerard stood up and waited for the rest of the child to come out of her, pulling out a knife. The rest of the baby came out and he sliced the umbilical cord, pulling it out as Christine plopped her head back down onto the pillow, panting.

The couple waited as Gerard went out of the room with the crying newborn and a blanket. Erik kissed Christine gently as Gerard hurried back in with the baby in his arms.

"Sit up, dear."

Erik helped her sit up and she turned her attention immeadiately to the baby.

"It's a boy. He's so lovely."

Gerard put the little boy in Christine's arms, her smile widening as she saw the first glimpse of her son. She kissed the little boys flawless face and handed him to Erik, whom didn't waste a second of time to touch him all over. He touched his little button nose, examined his full, pink lips, and a few patches of black hair on his head.

"What should we name him?"

"Hmm... What about Gustave?"

"After your father?"

"He always wanted grandchildren."

"Hmm... Gustave it is!"


	5. Chapter 5

Christine had woken up as early as Erik had, five in the morning to be precise, to feed Gustave. Of course, it was always the mothers duty to feed the baby, the father sure couldn't do it. Once she finished nursing him, she set him into a cradle in the corner of room and went downstairs to see Erik, who was just sitting at the dining table with Gerard. She sat with them and listened to the last of their conversation...

"...Erik, you're a father now! It's time to take charge. Oh, hello Christine."

"Hello."

"D'you feed Gustave?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Um, darling, my father has a plan for us."

"What is it?"

"Christine, you gave my son a beautiful baby boy..."

"And?.."

"That's the thing! Gustave deserves the best and I want to give you the best." she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"You need to keep the boy healthy and alive. So, as a late wedding present, I have bought for you and Erik little house in the country. There's probably not enough room for more than two children so try to avoid...you know...IT."

"You-you bought us a house?! Why!?"

"I don't know about you, but living below an Opera House is not the best place for a child. So, make a decision and I will come back tomorrow."

Christine stared at Gerard as he left the threshold, Erik wrapping a sole arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his chest and heaved a heavy sigh.

"How are we supposed to decide upon this in one day?"

"I don't know. But, in my opinion, I also want the absolute best for Gustave. I think we should pack up our things and go."

"Maybe...maybe not. I'm not sure."

ThE nExT dAy!

They were all in a carriage with their belongings, on the way to a little house in the country that Gerard directed them to. Christine, with the baby in arms, was getting bounced around a lot by the carriage ride. She always hated carriage rides because of how they made her bum hurt so bad, but she was too ladylike to tell that to Erik.

"Darling, we're almost there!"

"Thank goodness!"

As the carriage rolled up and stopped the hill, the coachman opened the door to allow them to come out. Erik kicked their bags out first, hopped out, then took the baby from Christine and gave her a spare hand to guide her out of the carriage as she hiked up her skirts. She took Gustave back as Erik picked up the bags and headed indoors, the coachman waiting for his pay.

As Erik threw the bags into their new home, the coachman and previous owner of the house walked in with him. Erik payed the coachmen and greeted the previous owner. The coachman left and Christine sat with Erik on the sofa he was on with the informer owner.

"Nice house, isn't it?"

"Very nice."

"Well, a man named Gerard Carrier came here sayin' that the couple had a baby. My wife 'n I did as well, so the nursery is decorated with a brand new cradle and fresh paint. We've decorated it for a boy, so I hope ye'll like it. Oh, and another thing about the house...there have been some strange sightin's outdoors of this big, black shadow. 'Ccording to legend, the shadow comes into random homes and eats children."

Erik stared at him with a strange fear in his eyes, but didn't bother to speak, for the house had already been bought.

"But don't worry 'bout it. There 're a bunch o' stupid legends around 'ere. You have a good day now!"

As he left, Erik shook his head at the man's awful accent. Christine noticed him and patted his back comfortingly.

"I think people should stay in their home country."

"It's no big deal, Erik! It's a very nice house and I think Gustave is going to love it! Lets go see the nursery."

Erik followed her into the nursery, just exhausted from being in these new surroundings. As she set Gustave carefully in the new cradle, she squealed with excitement, Erik rushing to her side.

"What is it?! Is there anything wrong!?"

"No!.. Gustave, look!"

Erik looked down at Gustave, who stared straight back at him with two, beautiful, blue orbs for eyes. Gustave cooed up at Papa and let drool come out of the corner of his mouth. _My son! He's so beautiful! _Erik let one of his hands caress Gustave's cheek, Gustave giggling in return and putting one of Erik's fingers in his mouth.

Erik laughed at the wet sensation of his sons mouth. Christine smiled and watched the sight of a father and son bonding for the first time. _My two most beloved men...loving each other!_


	6. Chapter 6

With sleeping being difficult that night, Erik laid in bed, staring at Christine. She was sound asleep, softly snoring like a princess while Gustave's cooed through the entire night. Erik started to stare up at the ceiling, but then he heard a loud bash and jumped out of bed with a lasso in hand. He ran out of the room and saw nothing but darkness, which he was used to, but it was an erie darkness. It was almost unnatural.

He explored the room thoroughly, and then went into Gustave's room to see if there was anything in there. He saw nothing, but Gustave had stopped cooing and started crying. Erik dropped the lasso and quickly picked Gustave to calm him down. He wouldn't stop crying, but then Christine came running into the nursery. She saw Erik's lasso on the floor, heard Gustave crying, and then witnessed Erik trying to calm him down.

"Erik!?"she rushed over and took Gustave from him,"What the hell were you doing!? Shh, it's alright, Gustave. Papa was just having a break down... What is going through your God Damned mind?!"

She took Gustave into the living room and fed him while Erik stood alone in the nursery, innocent as he was. _I was just protecting him!_ Erik picked up his lasso, ran into the living room, and threw it at Christine's feet.

"You've got a good mind coming in here after hurting him!.."

"I DIDN'T HURT HIM AT ALL! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I HURT MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!?"

"Good question! You tell me!"

"I DIDN'T!-"

There was a loud crash in the nursery and Erik ran into the room. He saw the cradle knocked over and ran back into the living room, grabbing Christine by the arm and dragging her into the nursery. She noticed that the cradle was knocked over and destroyed and thought again that it was him.

"WHAT THE HELL, ERIK!? YOU DESTROYED HIS CRADLE!?"

"I'M TELLING YOU, IT WASN'T ME!"

She shook her head in disbelief and put Gustave into his arms. She rushed into their bedroom and packed her bags quickly with some of her belongings and Gustave's belongings. Rushing back into the nursery and slamming it onto his foot.

"I'm going to Gerard's house for a week until you can calm down! And I'm taking Gustave with me!"

She pulled Gustave out of his arms, took the bag, and ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. _I didn't do anything... Now I don't have my wife OR my son! _He went back into the bedroom alone, feeling suddenly very cold and unloved.

"Christine..."


	7. Chapter 7

Christine sat with Gerard on the sofa, explaining what happened the previous night that caused her to stay with him for a week.

"...and after the whole thing with his lasso he knocked down and destroyed the cradle!"

"Christine, it's not that I think you're making this up, but I'm not sure Erik would purposely do this to Gustave. Actually, I think he'd never do this to Gustave. Erik is a very sweet and kind man, and maybe you were right, maybe he is having an emotional break down. Who wouldn't in this situation?! Maybe you should go back to him and forgive him."

"What!? I- I don't know. He, um, he is very unpredictable and..."

"All I am saying is that you should go back and forgive him. He probably misses you like crazy right now."

MeAnWhIlE!

Erik stood at the porch of Gerard's house, thinking of what to say to Christine to get her to come back. He had been very lonely the since yesterday, missing the company of his wife and son.

"Um, Christine, I'm very sorry about what happened last ni-... No! Um... Christine please come back, I promise that I'll stop..."

Gerard opened the door to voices on his front porch and saw Erik standing there sadly. He motioned Christine over and she saw Erik, her expression sad as well.

"Christine, please come back with me!"

"I don't know..."

"Please!"

Erik got down on his knees in front of her, pleading her over and over to 'come back' and to 'please forgive me' and also multiple 'I love you's'.

"Erik...I..."

"Please, please, PLEASE!"

"Christine, it sounds like he really means it."

"PLEASE!.. FORGIVE ME!?"

She stared at him, _should I accept him? After all, he is the father of our son. And he looks so helpless down there on the floor, on his knees, pleading for me. I guess a second chance deserved._

"I'll give you one more chance."

Erik jumped up and squeezed her tightly, kissing the side of her neck gently.

"Let me get my things."

She dropped Gustave into his arms and ran into the spare bedroom of Gerard's house. He looked down at the beautiful baby boy who cooed and sighed up at Papa.

"I've missed you too, little boy."

* * *

Christine layed in bed with Erik, her back turned from him, still a little upset from what happened the night.

"Christine?"

"What, Erik?"

"Do you, um, want to cuddle?"

She turned around to face, her expression blank and depressing. Erik gently stroked the smooth of her cheek and kissed her full lips.

"Mmm. Yes!"

She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his lean waist, pressing her head into his chest. _Mmm, one of the things I miss most...bliss!_ Christine heard a whisper, it didn't belong to any familiar person in the household though.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, dear?"

"Just my imagination, I guess." but Erik could feel her tense up as her ears strain, listening for any other unusual sounds.

"You're sure?"

"Very."

"Alright." he said with doubt, falling peacefully asleep in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

While feeding Gustave earlier in the morning, she heard more unnatural sounds. It sounded like the low, deep, growling of an animal. She looked all around the nursery, in the dresser, in an amiour, even inside the bathroom. She found nothing but the natural things you'd find in those places. But as confused as she was, she had to know for sure so she went back to Erik and asked...

"Do you hear anything strange?"

"I haven't...recently."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I heard strange things. Do you recall the dilemma with Gustave?"

"Yes."

"Well, that very day, I kept hearing crashing and banging. Which is strange, because now you're hearing noises..." he sighed, deep in thought,"Maybe if we ignore it, it will go away."

"Maybe..."

* * *

The next two months were worse. This time, there were verbal signs, but the bad part was...Erik found a job and went out to work on this day. Christine stayed home with Gustave, who was now three months old and beginning to speak.

"Muh!.."

"Shh!"

She picked him up and kissed the tip of his nose. Then, all of a sudden, the cradle started rolling onto the back porch. Christine rushed to the door and closed it tightly, her chest tight and breathing restricted. She was so confused, a cradle rolling by itself? It was surely out of the ordinary... She shook her head and rolled the cradle back into the nursery. She set Gustave in his cradle, looked around one last time before stepping out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Remember what Erik said," she spoke to herself,"don't believe this thing."

She went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner, but the entrance closed when she was in there. She tried to open the door, but was not able to, banging on it to see if someone was there. She turned around and a cluster of knives came flying at her head. She managed to duck and avoid the knives, her French bun was caught though. She freed her bun and opened the door, running to Gustave's room, which was also closed up and unable to get into.

"MUHMUH!"

She started to panic and cry, all at the same time. Then Erik came in and saw her at the door to Gustave's room, repeatedly pounding on the door. He dropped his violin on the floor and rushed to her side.

"Can't you open the door?"

"No! It's... I..."

"Ugh! It's alright! Let me go get something."

Erik rushed into their room and picked up his axe, running back to Gustave's door.

"Stand back, Christine!"

She stepped away from the door and let Erik swing at it with his axe. After about fifteen hits on the doorknob, it fell out and Erik kicked the door open. He ran to the cradle and picked up a screaming, crying baby. He gently swayed him to and fro, patting his back as he did so. Christine noticed something wrong with his arm and ran up to Erik.

"Erik, his arm!"

Erik looked down at his arm and tried his hardest not to scream, but he cried instead.

"We have to get him to the hospital. Quickly!"


	9. Chapter 9

Erik and Christine took Gustave, who was wrapped in a bandage to Gerard's house. They knew he would gladly take in Gustave, he was a really sweet boy and Gerard was a very caring man. Surely, he would take Gustave in until they found out what was going on at home.

"But Erik!.."

"Father, please, he needs to live!"

Gerard looked him over, examining the large bandage that covered up his arm.

"Let me see his arm."

Erik just about cried as he took the bandage off of the poor boys arm. Gustave whined at the pain of his arm Gerard saw the enormous bite marks. Gustave had to cry, he just couldn't help it. Sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night and start randomly crying over his arm. It explainable why, it must have pained him since of course he was still only three months old. It was actually odd that survived that great loss of blood.

"Good lord! What did this?!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. No one can find a reasonable explain- "

"Maybe you should try where you haven't looked. In the meanwhile, I'll take him."

"But Gerard, he's still a baby. He needs me to-"

"That's my point exactly! Erik, you have to be there alone for a while. You're the man of the family, and you should take care of this."

"That's understandable." Erik gave her one, strong powerful kiss and looked her in the eyes,"If I don't make it, remember, I love you."

He began to step out the door but Christine dropped Gustave in Gerard's arms and ran after him. She latched her elbows around the back of Erik's neck and she couldn't stop kissing him. She didn't want him to sacrifice himself for their family, even though Gustave already gotten hurt.

"Erik, please! Don't go. I love you!"

"I love you, too."

He kissed the top of her head, small tears flowing into her mass of cherry, blond hair.

"I'm doing this for our baby...and for you. And I promise, when, not if, but when I do get through this we will make love for the rest of our lives. Of course when it is reasonable."he kissed her once more, reminding her that this was his war,"Goodbye, my love. But not forever."

She watched as he left, her hand reaching for him unconsciously.

"It's alright. He is a strong man, he'll make it."

"I know. He's shown that."


	10. Chapter 10

Christine arrived at their home the next day to be with Erik. She couldn't take being in Gerard's house anymore, so she pumped her breast milk into two jars, and left Gustave with Gerard. Erik was doing a little research on the happenings and he also had an exorcist in the house, looking around for signs. With the exorcist was psychic, who was sensing strange voices.

"Monsieur, there is an insidious entity in your home. He wants a..."

"Shh. Did you hear that?!"

Erik heard the clack of horse hooves and then the door opened. He calmed down when he saw Christine come into the room and the psychic looked at Christine worriedly.

"She has to leave!"

"She's my wife. Why?"

"The entity wants her! She won't be safe!"

Christine's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell onto the floor, shaking.

"Christine!"

Erik sat beside her shaking body on the floor until a malevolent smile spread across her face and she had her eyes wide opened. But she was asleep, and she never slept with her eyes opened.

"Monsieur DePault, bring in Doctor Laufè...and the Reverend."

The exorcist ran outside to fetch Doctor Laufè and Reverend Forsyth. Erik carried her body into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. Her malevolent smile disappeared and she woke up as Erik started to tie her arms onto the bed posts on command of the exorcist.

"Erik, what's going on?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to help you."

"Why am I- getti-ng..."

She started to shake violently again and the Reverend came into the room with holy water...

MeAnWhIlE!

Gerard held Gustave as he shook, the Reverend spreading holy water across his forehead. Gustave calmed down and his breathing was slow...too slow.

"Is this natural?"

"Yes. He'll be fine tomorrow."

"I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Just promote my services. Good night, Monsieur."

"Good night."

As the Reverend went out of the door, Gerard placed the sleeping baby in the cradle and went to sleep in his own bed. He loved the company of Christine and was slowly starting to miss her soothing voice. But he slept with no doubt.

* * *

**Yes, it's getting a little short, but I'm saving a lot of action for the next two or three chapters. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

_She started to shake violently again and the Reverend came into the room with holy water..._

Erik watched as they poured a glass of the water onto her face, which only aggravated the spirit within her. The spirit toyed with Erik's emotions, making her choke and making her shake would make him feel awful.

"Erik, get it out of me! Please"her voice was slowly being taken over,"save me!"

Something took over her voice, it was deepened and malevolent. It didn't sound like her at all, it sounded like a madman.

"Come here, handsome. FUCK HER!"

Erik was appalled, such nasty words coming from her mouth. But he was also entranced, he reached out his hand in wonder at her beautiful form.

"No! That isn't your wife anymore! Don't touch it!"

"She must be lucky, your pitiful wife."

"What do you mean?"

"You're very thick down there. She must have several orgasms."

"Don't listen to it! It's toying with your emotions."

Erik looked from the Reverend, to the exorcist, to Christine's body that was being taken over. She shook her head and her voice returned.

"Erik, please, get it out! It's hurting me!"her voice failed and it took over again,"Don't listen to her! She doesn't know what she's talking about!... One bite."

"What?!"

"Just one bite."

"It's going to eat you! Get out of the room!"

Erik rushed out of the room and waited by the door, his eyes wide from fear of whatever this thing was doing to her. He heard a loud bash and went back into the room to see Christine unconscious. He rushed to her side and shook her awake.

"Christine!?"

"Er-Erik..."

"Oh please be alright."

Her throat cracked and her voice changed again...

"You have one word left, whore!"her voice changed once again,"... Gustave."

Erik grabbed her waist and shook her, she would not move. The opposite voice did not speak either, she was blank. She had a pulse, her cheeks were filled with red coloring, her lips were warm and moist, but she had no voice and she was completely at rest.

"How can I save her!?"

The exorcist saying this,"There is only one thing you can do."

"What is it?! Please, I'll do anything!"

"You could transport into her soul, but it's very dangerous..."


	12. Chapter 12

_"You could transport into her soul, but it's very dangerous."_

"For her, I'll do anything."

The exorcist nodded made him sit in the armchair beside their bed. Erik looked up at the ceiling and prayed to God to save Christine, but now she was in the arms of the devil, there was no turning back. He knew that just as he was put to rest and entered into Christine's soul...

Her soul was the most beautiful place imaginable. Inside of it was music, happiness, and laughter. Until he came up to a red door, red being the most dangerous color in her world. He had to open it, just so he could find her and return her safe and sound. He entered into this realm of familiarity, it was Hell. Her own soul had journeyed to Hell because of the thing that took her. Then he she saw her in the corner being raped repeatedly by this red, creature with a tail.

He didn't care what happened to him at this point. He picked up an abandoned sword and ran up to the creature, running the sword right through its chest, causing it to fall onto the floor with a monstrous groan.

"Erik, you ca-came for me..."

"Of course. What else could I do?.."

"Don't let him get me, Erik. He'll pound me to death, literally. Here, in Hell, virgins are safe. But a woman who isn't a virgin might as well be dead. Erik, if he gets me, I'll die..."

"It will be- Wait? Who 'him'?"

"Him."

She pointed to a tall red creatures with two horns appearing through its head. It was too large for anybody to 'take', especially little Christine. The creature didn't realize that Erik had came, but she did realize what was about to happen...

"Erik, it's coming for me! Hide, just hide! I'll tell you what to do."

He didn't argue at. He ran into the black shrub ahead of her as the nasty, red creature came and seized her body, pinning her against a wall and examining her womanly features. It spoke to her...

"_Im 'iens facere vos LESSUS_!"

She looked puzzled and then it threw her onto the ground, ready to take her. Its thing was almost longer then her leg, which was frightening for her to imagine. Then it stuffed inside her, which was the most painful thing of all, ripping her womanhood to shreads. It actually managed to thrust within her, _I must be used to it from Erik..._

"Erik",she whispered,"the fire...on its tail...you have to burn it with the fire."

Erik looked around for a log or something dry to hold the fire. He picked up a log and took the flame from its tail, obeying Christine's next rule...

"Now...put the flame on its head."

He drew the flame swiftly over its head just as the creature exploded inside of Christine. It burnt to ash afterwards and Christine shook with the monsters seed pouring out of her. Erik ran out of the shrub and held her body in his arms, wondering what to do.

"Christine, you don't look good! Is there something I can do to strengthen you?"

"The flame...burn me."

"No! I won't kill you!"

"I won't die. I'll be with God until you revive...my body. Believe me, Erik."she kissed him with a lingering tenderness,"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Erik grabbed the log and set her on fire...

... He woken up after that journey throughout her soul in a shape that made him feel somewhat better. He now saw his four month old son laid on the bed beside Christine, both in the same condition. He stood up, the Reverend, exorcist, and doctor were all gone. _It must have been a while._ He looked over his wife and son in much fascination, just happy they were now both physically and mentally safe from harm.


	13. Chapter 13

Erik sat on the floor beside Gustave, who was in a carrier now in their room, and Christine. He held her hand, letting soft tears flow from his eyes, then he heard a coo for Papa. Erik smiled and rushed to the carrier, Gustave was alive and happy. He picked up Gustave and kissed all over his face, welcoming him home again. He rocked Gustave gently and happily back to sleep and put him in the carrier.

Then Christine's body shook gently her arms raised, and then fell back down on her chest. Then her eyes flashed open, at first she saw a dark room because of the brightness of Heaven, then it appeared to her as her normal home. She sat up quickly and looked around to see this man rushing to her to hug her. God let her recognize the man as no other than her husband...Erik. She hugged him in return, a smile glazed across her face and happy as she ever could be.

"Oh, Christine! I've missed you so much!"

"Mmm. Me too, love."

He let go of her body and looked carefully into her eyes.

"Did you get to see God?"

"Yes. He's a very pleasant man."

"That's good to hear. Did he do anything about that creature that abused you?"

"He made me a virgin again. So be gentle on me next time, Erik."

"Alright."

Christine stood up and looked around the room for her baby. She rushed over to Gustave and kissed in the same way Erik did. She cuddled him against her chest, letting him snuggle into mothers warm breast.

"Muh- Mama."

She picked him off her chest and looked at him in wonder. She kissed his little puffy lips and nodded.

"Mama. An' puh- Papa!"

She nodded again and kissed his little lips once more. She gave him to Erik and let him praise Gustave as he always did. Erik kissed his little puffy lips and cuddled him against his beating heart.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"When Gustave turns one, could we have another baby?"

"I don't see why not, but this house isn't big enough for two children."

"We can move."

"We could. Yes, we could!"

_5 years later..._

Erik had bought a brand new home in the countryside for everyone. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, a music room, and something every child needs...a big yard to play in.

They now had three children of descending ages... Gustave was five, Gerard was four, but they had an infant who was three months old named Madeleine. Raising a family was harder than their expectations, but they didn't mind, because every moment with their children was pure bliss.

"Mama, watch! Gerard and me..."

"Gerard and I..."

"Gerard and I are going to play the Hungarian Dance in E minor."

They played it through perfectly, which astounded, yet didn't astound Christine. She let Madeleine crawl around on the floor, but then the little girl had a change of plans. She climbed onto the piano bench and banged on the keys, disturbing Gustave and Gerard's playing. They didn't mind, they loved their little sister dearly. Gustave picked her up and gave her back to Christine. Just then, Erik returned home from work to a crowd of children running to him, some crawling. Then Christine ran in and embraced her husband, kissing him right in front of their children.

"Gross!"they said together.

"Boys, I have something for you."

"What is it, Papa?"

"Here."

Erik handed them each a box. They took the boxes and opened them quickly, violins for each of them. They both smiled and jumped up to hug him.

"Thank you, Papa!"

"Thanks, Papa!"

"Your very welcome. Now, go on and play and I'll teach you how to work them in a minute, alright."

"Alright."

Erik kissed Christine again as they ran off.

"This is fantastic, Erik. I'm afraid we're going to need a bigger house though."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Haha! Alright then, anything for my wife."


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as the couple moved into a new home, Christine was just about eight months pregnant. Erik looked around the new home that they just moved into officially as of yesterday. All of their things and their children's things were all in separate rooms. But now there was six bedrooms and room for even more children. Christine was pregnant so she would fill empty rooms of the house with more children.

They agreed that the room by their's was going to be where the new baby would live. Then, about five hours into labor, Christine gave birth to two healthy baby boys...twins! She was excited about it, kissing each of their little faces so much that it was a wonder that either of them breathed.

"Let's agree, Christine."

"Agree on what?"

"No more children."

"I can agree."she said, looking happily down at her little baby boys, "What will we name them?"

"They are the last of our children. I'll name one, and you name one."

Each boy looked exactly like Erik, so handsome and love able...to Christine that was. She kissed the smaller of the boys and thought up a name...

"Aimé."

She gave the other boy to Erik and let him look upon his face, thinking of the perfect name for him. He kissed the boy on the cheek and looked down at him in wonder...

"Benoît."

_5 years later..._

With Gustave being ten, he now had a little more freedom to play how he wanted. Gerard was nine, so he joined Gustave most of the day and they played together. Though they were brothers, they were friends nonetheless. Then, of course, Madeleine; who was only five; joined her Mama in the kitchen to help with supper and dishes. The twins, Aimé and Benoît, stayed in the front of the house waiting for Papa to come home from work.

Christine was now twenty-eight, middle-aged, but still as fair and beautiful as ever. On the other hand, Erik was about fourty-two, now starting to grow grey hair which according to Christine made him seem more masculine...the perfect amount of grey and black.

The whole evening starts when Papa comes home from work...

"Papa!"shouted Madeleine, Aimé and Benoît rushing to hug their father.

"Ah, my children!"

Christine grinned as she set the supper on the table and brought Gustave and Gerard inside. She set the table for seven, smiling at the big family she had always wanted and now officially had. Erik came inside with with three five-year-olds behind him, all three of them sitting at their spot on the table. Gustave and Gerard sat down, waiting for their parents to take a seat and start their prayers before any of them ate.

Christine pulled out Erik's chair and he sat down at the head of the table...as he was the father. She sat at the other end of the table and began the prayers...

"Matthew 6:9... _Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed by Thy name. Thy kingdom come. They will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever_... Amen."

LaTeR oN!

Christine finished up her night by washing the dishes and doing other house chores. Erik was in charge of putting all the children to bed, which he did with no problem.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"You love all of us, right? Even Mama?"

"Gustave, I love you all more than I can describe. But now, my son, you need to get some rest."

Gustave nodded and snuggled up as Erik tucked him in for the night, shutting off his lamp. He gently closed the door as he left and succeeded in ending his duty for the night. He went to Christine, who was putting away the last dried goblet and breathing a heavy sigh into her dish rag. He put each of his hands on her shoulders and gave her a nice massage in reward for her magnificent work. She purred at him, feeling less stiff now.

"I love it when you give me massages."

"Hmm, it's all my hands, dear. Which reminds me..."

He went over to a small box that he carried home with him and pulled out some sort of flower she couldn't see. He put the flower behind his back and went back over to Christine, looking her deeply in the eyes. He showed her the red faux rose and she grinned, accepting it into the palm of her hand. She kissed him warmly on the lips and stared into his eyes in return.

"You remembered."

"A good man never forgets his Anniversary! Happy tenth Anniversary, darling."he pecked her gently on the lips and she couldn't take just a peck. She enveloped her tongue into his mouth and sucked on his inner lip, taking every chance she could to grasp his attention.

"You know, Erik... We may not be allowed to have any more children, but..."

She walked over to a small envelope on the counter and picked it up. She put it behind her back as she returned to him. She showed him what was inside the envelope and he chuckled a little bit, nodding.

"...We can try with these on."

"Will they hurt my...you know?"

"No. The doctor said it was completely safe. It's a proven method and even if you don't want to do that I'm pretty sure you want to see me with my dressing gown off."

Erik nodded and followed her into their bedroom...beginning their tenth anniversary night together.

* * *

**Yeah, so, um... What did you think? Honestly, this last chapter is kind of corny, but it'll have to do I guess. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
